Le dernier des Phénix: sacrifice
by SalemaW
Summary: Après dix ans d'absence forcée, une Soma revient. Elle est étroitement liée à la malédiction et Akito a un comportement étrange vis à vis d'elle. Pourquoi? Auraitelle peur? Qui sait...Amour, secret et mystère sont au rendezvous!Venez lire s'il vous plaît
1. Prologue

**Note:**Les pensées sont en italique, les actions entre ( )

**Crédits: **persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf celui qui dit "je"

**Note bis: **je publie cette fic aussi sur ce site (je crois que je vais faire ça pour toutes celles que j'ai faite... on verra...)

**Auteuse:** mwa Lilybulle (ou Blackroses)

* * *

« Le phénix est un oiseau légendaire. Il est l'emblème de l'été, du feu et du rouge, ainsi que des cycles de mort et de résurrection. En effet, après s'être consumé sous l'effet de sa propre chaleur, il renaît de ses cendres. Son plumage est rouge, sa tête est surmontée d'une huppe écarlate, les plumes de son cou sont dorées, sa queue est entrecroisée de plumes blanches et carmin, ses yeux sont étincelants et ses serres et son bec sont en or. »

Le professeur montra une image aux élèves, après cette explication. Chacun s'extasia devant la divine beauté de cet oiseau. Enfin, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours.

- **Tohru : j'aimerais bien que ça existe les phénix, ça doit être magnifique.**

**- Kyo : sûrement.**

**- Yuki : c'est beau, c'est vrai.**

**- Saki : mais tout peu exister en ce monde !!**

**- Arisa : peut-être, mais pas ça. Ce serait trop bizarre sinon.**

Ils se séparèrent. Kyo, Yuki et Tohru entrèrent dans la forêt.

-** ???: _voilà deux maudits_**

**- Tohru : je me sens observée, pas vous ?**

**- Kyo : oui, c'est vrai.**

**- Yuki : pourtant, il n'y a personne.**

**- ???: _si, moi_**

Cris d'oiseaux et agitations dans les arbres.

- **Tohru : qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Yuki : aucune idée.**

**- Kyo : on devrait se dépêcher de rentrer.**

Ils accélérèrent le pas et arrivèrent chez Shigure.

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un.

Je déambulai sur la plage. Le soleil, rouge sang, déclinait lentement dans l'horizon et se reflétait délicatement dans la mer calme. Ma robe d'été, rouge et longue, dansait délicatement sur mes jambes au gré de la brise marine. Cet air frais me caressait délicatement le visage. Je pensai à ma famille, à mes amis. Tout à l'heure j'avais aperçu deux maudits. Bientôt, je devrais rentrer et retourner là-bas. J'étais partie depuis assez longtemps me semblait-il. C'était il y a dix ans. A cette époque, je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. J'ai du quitter mon père et ma maison. Malgré tout, nous nous sommes vus souvent, mais… Mais il y a deux ans, une dispute nous a totalement séparés. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle. Il me manque tellement. De plus, j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer mon frère adoptif. En attendant, mon exil prend fin ce soir. Akito doit m'attendre mais je ne vais pas lui rendre visite. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

* * *

**Note1: **Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ce début de fic ? Vous voulez la suite ? Dîtes moi tout !!! 


	2. Visite

**Note:** pensées en italique. Laissez des reviews, please!!!!

**Crédits:**perso à Natsuki Takaya sauf Alizéa.

* * *

Je m'étais perdue en voulant suivre les deux maudits de la dernière fois. Je n'étais vraiment pas douée … Après avoir tourné en rond pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, je me retrouvai face à une jolie maison.

**- ???: bonjour ! Vous désirez quelque chose ?**

Une jeune fille se tenait devant moi et portait un panier à linge.

-** Moi : désolé, je me suis perdue.**

**- ???: ça arrive. Moi c'est Tohru Honda et vous ?**

**- Moi : je me nomme Alizéa Soma.**

**- Tohru : vous êtes de leur famille alors !! Entrez !!**

**- Moi : heuu non, merci.**

**- ???: Tohru, c'est qui ?**

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux orange et un autre aux yeux violets venaient d'arriver. C'était les deux maudits que j'avais suivi.

- **Tohru : elle s'appelle Alizéa Soma et elle s'est perdu.**

**- Kyo : une Soma ?**

**- Yuki : elle a de longs cheveux rouge, parsemés de mèches dorées et blanches. Ses yeux sont brillants et d'or.**

**- Moi : oui, vous aussi ?**

**- Kyo : oui.**

**- Moi : je, je dois partir…**

**- ???: pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'une jeune fille était devant ma maison ?**

**- Tohru : M. Shigure !**

**- Moi: _et merde, j'espère qu'il ne me reconnaîtra pas._**

**- Yuki : tu la connais, c'est une Soma ?**

**- Moi : _abruti, tais-toi._ Je dois vraiment y aller.**

**- Shigure : mmh vraiment ? _la couleur de ses cheveux m'est familière._**

**- Tohru : elle s'appelle Alizéa.**

**- Shigure : Quoi ??**

**- Moi : au revoir !!**

Le chien me saisit fortement le poignet.

- **Shigure : pas si vite jeune fille ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici ?**

**- Moi : je dois aller voir Akito. Lâche-moi.**

**- Shigure : je vais t'y amener pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas un mensonge. En route !**

Il me tira de force dans la bonne direction.

Le trajet ce fit dans le silence le plus total et il ne me laissa qu'une fois dans la maison du chef de famille.

**- Akito : bonjour Alizéa.**

**- Moi: salut.**

**- Akito: c'est bien que tu reviennes. Je n'aurais plus à te rendre visite tous les six mois.**

**- Moi : la faute à qui ?**

**- Akito : pardon ?**

**- Moi : je disais que c'était toi qui m'a exilée pendant dix ans, alors que je n'avais que six ans à l'époque.**

**- Akito : la ferme !**

Elle se leva brusquement et s'approcha de moi et me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

-** Akito : tu dois m'obéir, tu dois te soumettre à moi.**

**- Moi : n'oublie jamais que je n'obéis pas.**

Elle me gifla violemment, m'asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre puis me serra dans ses bras. C'était souvent comme ça. Je posai ma main sur sa tête.

-** Moi : gentille fille.**

Elle se détacha de moi et approcha son visage du mien. On aurait pu penser qu'elle allait m'embrasser mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle me mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et posa un de ses doigts sur la blessure.

-** Akito : c'est moi qui décide de tout.**

Je poussai son doigt et la mordit à mon tour. Un filet de sang coula.

- **Moi : c'est vrai, mais le pouvoir, c'est moi qui l'est.**

Je plongeai un instant mes yeux dans les siens et m'en allai, léchant le sang qui restait sur mes lèvres.

Chez Shigure.

- **Tohru : M. Shigure, vous connaissez la demoiselle de tout à l'heure ?**

**- Shigure : oui.**

**- Kyo : vous avez vu les couleurs de ses cheveux ?**

**- Yuki : (sourire en coin) tu peux parler, baka neko.**

**- Kyo : tu me provoques rat d'égout ?**

**- Yuki : non, je ne fais que constater la stupidité de ta question, c'est tout.**

**- Kyo : (énervé) tu veux te battre, sale rat ?**

**- Yuki : nan, j'ai le flemme.**

Le chat donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur et quitta la pièce.

- **Yuki : alors, c'est qui cette fille ?**

**- Shigure : personne…**

Au dojo.

Maître Kasuma rangeait ses étagères lorsqu'il tomba sur des albums photos. Il en ouvrit un qui ne concernait pas Kyo et observa le visage de la petite fille. Sous une photo était inscrit « 21 juin, naissance d'Alizéa, en l'honneur de l'elfe de l'été. » L'homme soupira. Ca faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus à cause d'une dispute stupide. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il ferma l'album et alla se coucher.


	3. Pardon

**Note:** Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qui veut la suite?

**Note1:** pensées en italique.

* * *

Chez Shigure.

-** Kasuma : bonjour à tous !**

**- Kyo : maître ? Que faîtes vous ici ?**

**- Kasuma : Tohru m'a gentiment invité à dîner.**

**- Tohru : (gênée) Kyo, pardon, je…**

**- Kyo : c'est rien.**

**- Yuki : content de vous voir.**

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

-** Yuki : on a plus revu la fille bizarre de l'autre fois.**

**- Kyo : tant mieux, elle était inquiétante.**

**- Kasuma : qui ça ?**

**- Shigure : Alizéa est revenue.**

**- Kasuma : (surpris) vraiment ?**

**- Shigure : oui.**

Silence.

- **Kasuma : elle habite où ?**

**- Shigure : aucune idée. Pas au manoir en tout cas.**

Le maître baissa la tête.

-** Kyo : maître, est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Kasuma : oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

On tapa à la porte et Tohru alla ouvrir.

- **Tohru : bonjour !**

**- Moi : me suis encore perdue dans votre foutue forêt.**

**- Tohru : entre, je t'en prie ! On parlait de toi justement !**

Je la suivis et m'arrêtai lorsque je le vis. Le maître se leva.

- **Kasuma : bonjour Alizéa.**

Je détournai les yeux. Après toutes les horreurs que je lui avais dite, je n'étais plus capable de soutenir son regard. Je ne le méritai pas.

- **Shigure : t'a si honte que ça ?**

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

- **Moi : pardonne-moi.**

Je m'enfuis en courant.

-** Kasuma : Kyo, rattrape-là, je t'en prie.**

Le chat obéit sans poser de questions.

- **Yuki : vous la connaissez maître ?**

**- Kasuma : oui, c'est ma fille.**

**- Tohru : vraiment ? Elle est très belle !**

**- Kasuma : merci.**

**- Shigure : _je me demande dans quel état est Akito. Alizéa lui fait peur et elle ne supporte pas sa position. Ca risque de devenir intéressants avec elles deux._**

Un peu plus loin.

Kyo réussit à me rattraper. Il était très rapide. Beaucoup plus que moi. Il me saisit le poignet.

- **Kyo : je te tiens.**

**- Moi: pourquoi tu m'as suivie?**

**- Kyo : c'est mon maître qui me l'a demandé.**

Je m'assis sur le sol, adossée à un tronc d'arbre. Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler.

**- Kyo : eh !! Mais pleure pas !**

Il s'accroupit en face de moi.

-** Kyo : tu connais mon maître ?**

**- Moi : voui. C'est mon père.**

**- Kyo : c'est toi ? Il m'avait parlé une fois de toi, il y a quelques années. Il m'avait dit qu'il aurait aimé qu'on se rencontre.**

**- Moi : parce que tu es son fils adoptif, c'est ça ?**

**- Kyo : oui… Ca, ça ne te gênes pas qu'il m'ait adopté ?**

**- Moi : (souriant) pas du tout. J'ai toujours voulu un grand frère de toute façon.**

**- Kyo : (rouge) vraiment ?**

**- Moi : oui, et comme j'ai un an de moins que toi, c'est parfait.**

**- Kyo : si tu le dis… Au fait, il s'est passé quelque chose avec mon maître ?**

-** Moi : oui. Il avait le droit de me voir une fois par mois. Il y a deux ans, nous nous sommes disputés. Ce jour-là, je lui ai dit des choses atroces, que je regretterais toute ma vie. J'étais abominable avec lui. Depuis, nous ne nous sommes plus reparlés. Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que je le revois. Si tu savais comme je regrette.**

**- Kyo : il t'a pardonné, j'en suis sûr. Je pense que des excuses suffiraient pour recommencer à zéro.**

**- Moi : non, c'est faux, j'ai été trop odieuse. Je ne mérite pas sa clémence.**

**- Kyo : c'est ton père et vous vous aimez. Tu as fait une erreur, mais ce serait dommage de casser vos liens pour ça. Tu sais, avoir des parents qui t'aiment, c'est précieux. Il t'a déjà pardonné, j'en suis convaincu.**

**- Kasuma : tu as raison Kyo.**

Nous nous retournâmes. Il était là, le sourire aux lèvres et nous observait. Nous nous levâmes.

- **Moi : papa, je suis tellement désolé, je regrette vraiment.**

**- Kasuma : je sais et je ne t'en veux pas.**

Je lui sautai dans les bras en pleurant. Kyo souriait et il lui fit signe d'avancer.

-** Kasuma : je vous aime, mes enfants.**

Au manoir.

Akito faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Le retour d'Alizéa la stressait. Cette fille était dangereuse. A cause d'elle, elle pourrait perdre les maudits, ses maudits. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne laisserait pas la quatorzième maudite se mettre en travers de sa route. Jamais.


	4. Rapprochement

**Note:** J'aime beaucoup le couple Kyo/Tohru, mais j'ai décidé de changer pour cette fic ! Désolé !!! Sinon j'espère que vous voudrez la suite !!

**Note1:** pensées en italique. Ouinnnnnnnn j'ai pas de reviews!!!!!!!

* * *

Je m'étais installée chez mon père et allais fréquenter le même lycée que les autres. J'enfilai mon nouvel uniforme et attachai mes cheveux grâce à deux nattes et à des rubans noirs. Je cachai mon pendentif sous mon haut, car les maudits ne devaient pas le voir. Je me maquillai légèrement et partit.

Le portail du lycée était en fer forgé. Je le passai et traversai la cours. Beaucoup de regards convergèrent vers moi, mais je fis comme si rien n'était et entrai dans le bâtiment. Après quelques couloirs, je trouvai la salle de classe. A peine à l'intérieur, on me fixa étrangement.

**- Moi : bonjour Kyo.**

**- Kyo : salut.**

**- Tohru : Alizéa !!**

**- Yuki : salut.**

Le professeur entra.

-** Prof : voici la nouvelle élève, Alizéa Soma. Faîtes lui un bon accueil.**

Je m'installai près de la fenêtre.

Quand la cloche sonna, ils me présentèrent à Saki, Arisa, Momiji et Hatsuharu. Ce fut alors que le président de l'association des élèves vint m'agresser.

- **Pdt : c'est une manie chez les Soma d'avoir des cheveux d'une couleur bizarre ? Vous, la nouvelle, c'est pire que tout ! Ils sont de trois couleurs différentes ! C'est une honte !**

Je m'approchai de lui et le poussai contre le mur.

- **Moi : écoute-moi bien, « président ». Je suis quelqu'un d'assez calme mais j'ai très mauvais caractère. Alors si tu veux pas recevoir mon poing dans ton petit nez, tu vas me laisser tranquille. Sois beau et tais-toi, ok ?**

**- Pdt : oui, oui ça ira.**

Je lui tapotai la tête.

- **Moi : bon garçon.**

Il s'en alla sous les rires des autres qui avaient assisté à la scène.

- **Haru : t'as du répondant, c'est bien.**

**- Arisa : t'as raison, faut pas se laisser faire.**

**- Kyo : tu lui as coupé le sifflet.**

Cette première journée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Plus tard, au manoir.

-** Akito : Kureno ? Tu crois que la quatorzième maudite pourrait me nuire ?**

**- Kureno : je ne pense pas que ce soit son but. Cependant, d'une certaine manière, c'est elle qui possède les véritables pouvoirs…**

**- Akito : (énervée) oui, mais presque personne n'est au courant ! De plus, le chef de famille et le dieu, c'est moi !!! S'il faut, je l'exilerais à jamais !!**

**- Kureno : c'est inutile de s'énerver. Il faudra voir comment les choses évoluent, c'est tout.**

**- Akito : cette fille, je la hais…**

Pendant ce temps, au dojo.

-** Moi : pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? Tu sais bien que je suis une véritable calamité en arts martiaux.**

**- Kasuma : (soupirs) je sais. Mais j'ai demandé à Kyo d'essayer de te faire un peu progresser. Tu connais déjà les techniques après tout. Ton problème c'est la pratique.**

**- Moi : mais ça ne va pas le déranger ?**

**- Kyo : non, ça va.**

**- Kasuma : je vais vous laisser travailler alors, à plus tard !!**

Il sortit.

- **Kyo : t'es vraiment nulle ?**

**- Moi : viii. Le problème, c'est que je sais pas viser… Donc mon père a finit par abandonner.**

**- Kyo : (goutte derrière la tête) pourtant le maître est très patient …**

**- Moi : oui, je sais… Au fait, merci d'avoir accepter. Mais si ça te gênes, tu…**

**- Kyo : non, c'est bon je t'ai dit. Par contre moi je suis pas trop patient.**

**- Moi : d'accord !**

Ce fut ainsi que commença un premier entraînement des plus catastrophiques.

Plus tard, jardin potager.

- **Yuki : merci Tohru de m'avoir aidé à planter les graines.**

**- Tohru : (rougit) de rien !!!**

**- Yuki : _qu'est ce qu'elle peut être mignonne quand elle rougit. Si seulement j'osais lui dire ce que je ressens… Si seulement…_**

La boulette de riz voulut rejoindre le rat, mais fit tomber tout ce qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle se baissa pour ramasser et Yuki se précipita pour l'aider. Sans faire exprès, il lui effleura la main. Ils relevèrent la tête. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre...

Pendant ce temps, au dojo.

Après deux heures d'entraînements complètement ratés, Kyo alla prendre une douche et je m'assis par terre pour me reposer. Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain et mon cœur fit un bon. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et quelques gouttes roulaient sur son torse et s'arrêtaient à la limite imposée par son baggy. Il était absolument craquant comme ça, si bien que je le fixai sans m'en rendre compte.

- **Kyo : qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**- Moi : (rouge) non, non, rien.**

**- Kyo : _je me demande pourquoi elle rougit._**

Il entreprit alors de finir de s'habiller, mettant fin à ma contemplation. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

- **Kyo : tu es contente d'être revenue ?**

**- Moi : oui, je crois.**

**- Kyo : heu.. t'es au courant de…**

**- Moi : de la malédiction ?**

**- Kyo : oui.**

**- Moi : bien sûr que je sais, puisque…**

**- Kyo : puisque quoi ?**

**- Moi : (gênée) je crois que j'ai trop parlé.**

**- Kyo ???**

**- Moi : je commence à avoir un peu sommeil.**

**- Kyo : tu veux rentrer ?**

**- Moi : non, c'est bon.**

Ce fut ainsi que je m'endormis dans ses bras et qu'il découvrit qu'il ne se transformait pas à mon contact.


	5. Oiseau de paradis

**Crédits: **Paroles dans Cindy de Un homme qui passe . Persos à Natsuki Takaya et Alizéa à moi.

**Note: **bientôt la suite, si vous la voulez !! Pourquoi personnes ne me laisse de reviews??????

**Note1: **pensées en italique.

* * *

Les visages de Yuki et Tohru n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tous deux rougissaient à vu d'œil.

-** Yuki : _c'est le moment où jamais, si seulement j'osais…_**

**- Tohru :_ j'ai chaud, qu'est ce que j'ai ?_**

**- Yuki : _je me lance, je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon._**

**- Tohru : _mon cœur accélère…_**

Le rat effleura la joue de la boulette de riz avec délicatesse.

- **Yuki : Tohru, il y a encore une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite… une chose très importante…**

**- Tohru : je t'écoute…**

**- Yuki : je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**

Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle se laissa faire. Ce fut bref et magique.

- **Tohru : moi aussi, je t'aime Yuki. _mère, désolé, mais ta mémoire restera à jamais gravée dans mon cœur, je te le jure._**

**- Yuki : tout est parfait alors.**

A cet instant, il aurait rêvé de la serrer tout contre lui, mais ça lui était impossible.

Le lendemain, au dojo.

Lorsque maître Kasuma arriva, il vit un tableau très attendrissant. Ses deux enfants étaient assis par terre, profondément endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il sourit et décida de les réveiller.

- **Kasuma : debout les marmottes.**

**- Kyo : mmmmhhhh ? Quoi ?**

Il sentit quelque chose dans ses bras et se rendit compte que c'était moi.

- **Kyo ??? Eh, réveille-toi !**

Je grognai mais ne bougeai pas.

- **Kasuma : elle a toujours du mal à se réveiller.**

**- Kyo : (rouge) maître ? Heu, elle s'est endormi, je voulais pas…**

**- Kasuma : du calme Kyo ! Vous étiez très mignons tous les deux !**

**- Moi : (émerge) papa ? Kyo ? Quelle heure ?**

**- Kasuma : 9h00. Et pousse-toi un peu que Kyo puisse bouger.**

Nous nous levâmes quand le chat percuta.

- **Kyo : je viens de réaliser… pourquoi je ne me suis pas transformé ?**

**- Kasuma : je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, mais tu es capable de trouver la raison tout seul.**

**- Kyo : d'accord maître, je comprends.**

**- Kasuma : et ce premier entraînement ?**

Le chat grimaça.

- **Kyo : c'est une calamité …**

**- Moi : hihi je sais .**

**- Kyo : c'est pas drôle !**

**- Moi : si !! Je vais faire des courses ! A plus tard !**

Kyo commença alors son entraînement avec son maître.

Dans la rue.

- **Kureno : Alizéa ?**

**- Moi : qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Kureno : Akito est inquiète à cause de toi et elle est encore plus mal que d'habitude.**

**- Moi : j'y peux rien si elle est paranoïaque.**

**- Kureno : qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Moi : je ne compte pas me mêler de ses affaires à moins de me sentir concernée. Si elle ne fais rien qui me gênes, je n'interviendrais pas. Néanmoins, je trouve stupide de cacher la vérité aux autres.**

**- Kureno : elle est le dieu et le chef de famille. Elle est fragile mais elle possède l'autorité et a tous les droits.**

**- Moi : c'est un fait. Cependant, le véritable pouvoir est mien.**

**- Kureno : finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas l'ennemi.**

**- Moi : je ne l'ai jamais été. Jamais. Bonne journée.**

**- Kureno : au revoir.**

Je fis quelques achats et rentrai.

Le lendemain au lycée.

Yuki et Tohru ne savaient pas comment se comporter l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre en public, surtout à cause du fan-club. Toutefois, même si elles se taisaient, Saki et Arisa avaient deviné la situation.

- **Moi : bonjour tout le monde !**

**- Tous : salut !**

Je sentis quelque chose me percuter violemment. C'était Momiji.

- **Moi : ça va Momiji ?**

**- Momiji : oui, désolé Alizéa.**

**- Haru : mais…**

**- Kyo : on ne se transforme pas avec elle, mais je sais pas pourquoi.**

**- Momiji : c'est génial ça !**

**- Yuki : le maître ne le sais pas ?**

**- Moi : on n'a le droit de rien dire .**

**- Yuki : à cause d'Akito ?**

**- Moi : tout à fait.**

**- Tohru : et au fait, ta maman est une Soma ?**

**- Moi : non et de toute façon, je ne la connais pas…**

Je baissai les yeux et partit.

- **Tohru : j'ai fait une gaffe je crois…**

**- Yuki : toujours aussi maladroite…**

Le soir au dojo.

- **Kyo : bonjour maître.**

**- Kasuma :Kyo ? Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui.**

**- Kyo : en fait, je voulais savoir si Alizéa allait bien.**

**- Kasuma : (surpris) pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Kyo : bah comme on savait pas, on lui a demandé si sa mère était une Soma et elle nous a dit qu'elle ne la connaissais pas. Après elle est partie mais elle était triste.**

**- Kasuma : je vois. Je vais te raconter si tu veux.**

**- Kyo : d'accord.**

**- Kasuma : Il y n'y a même pas vingt ans, lors d'un de mes stages à l'étranger, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme. Elle était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux couleurs de geai et ses yeux noirs et profonds. Sur sa peau demeurait un léger hâle dorée qui s'accentuait au soleil. Elle portait toujours de nombreux bijoux en fer, en pierres et en coquillages. Sa vie n'était faite que de danse et de chant. La première fois que je l'ai vue, elle a voulu me lire les lignes de la main et j'ai accepté. Après cela, je l'ai revue plusieures fois. Elle était cartomancienne. Elle était fascinante. Elle était toujours vêtue de jupes longues et évasées aux teintes multicolores. Elle bénissait la nature, la pluie et le soleil. Elle était une jeune fille d'ailleurs, d'un autre temps. Malgré tout, j'ai fini par l'aimer. Je suis resté à peine quelques mois avec elle. Ce peu de temps a suffit. Et, quand Alizéa est née, je suis rentré au Japon avec notre enfant et nous nous sommes dits adieu. En effet, je ne pouvais pas rester, et elle, elle ne pouvais pas partir.**

**- Kyo : c'est triste quand même.**

**- Moi : oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est une belle histoire aussi.**

**- Kasuma : vous devriez aller vous entraîner maintenant.**

**- Kyo : d'accord.**

**Flash back Kasuma. **

_Alizéa, quand tu m'as posé des questions, je t'ai répondu que :_

_**« Tu es une enfant de l'amour  
Tu es une enfant du voyage  
Tu viens d'au delà de la mer  
Tu viens d'au delà des nuages »**_

_Je t'ai dit aussi que ta mère,_

_**« C'était un oiseau de paradis  
Elle était si douce et si belle  
Tu me la rappelles aujourd'hui »**_

_Tu m'as répondu que c'était une belle histoire et tu n'en a jamais plus parlé. Mais moi, je me souviens encore, même seize ans après, des paroles de ta mère lorsque tu es née, là-bas. _

_**« Prend la cette fille je te la donne  
Prend la et que dieu me pardonne  
Elle aura une meilleure vie avec toi  
Comme ça je trouverais un autre homme »**_

_Et alors je suis parti avec toi, un poids sur le cœur. Et j'ai su aussi que :_

_**« Quelques mois après notre histoire  
Elle a pris mari dans son pays »**_

_Notre histoire fut belle mais courte. Cependant, je me souviendrais toujours de son sourire, de ce jour magique, sur cette plage, là-bas, dans son pays… Et, aujourd'hui, le seul souvenir qu'il me reste, c'est ma fille, car, dans tes yeux Alizéa, je revois le reflet de ta mère qui sommeille en toi._

**Fin du flash back.**


	6. Tentation

**Note:** pensées en italiques.

**

* * *

- Kyo : en fin de compte, tu es née dans quel pays ?**

**- Moi : vers les Indes je crois.**

**- Kyo : tu sais pas ?**

**- Moi : pas vraiment. Officiellement, je suis née ici.**

**- Kyo : ah d'accord.**

**- Moi: tu sais j'ai hérité peu de choses de ma mère. Seulement ce bracelet et le fait que je bronze très vite. C'est tout.**

**- Kyo : tu n'as jamais vu de photo d'elle ?**

**- Moi : non. Dans son pays, il n'y avait pas de technologies et mon père n'avait pas prévu d'appareil photo. Il ne reste donc aucune trace de cette époque.**

**- Kyo : (avec un sourire) si, toi.**

**- Moi : oui, t'as raison. Merci Kyo, t'es adorable.**

**- Kyo : (rouge) mais non voyons !**

**- Moi : on va s'entraîner ?**

**- Kyo : tss, si tu veux, mais c'est pas gagné.**

**- Moi : un jour je mettrai un kimono !**

**- Kyo ; c'est pas gagné. Pour l'instant la simple tenue de sport suffit.**

**- Moi : vais me changer, je reviens.**

Cinq minutes après.

J'avais opté pour un débardeur noir et court, et pour un bas assez moulant et taille basse.

**- Kyo : _c'est pas une tenue ça ! C'est trop décolté et trop court… Elle a un joli piercing au nombril. Sa peau est légèrement halée. Elle est mince. Elle est magnifique._**

Il sentit une légère chaleur dans son bas-ventre qui le gêna.

- **Kyo : _raahh pourquoi ça me fait cet effet ? C'est pas normal !! Elle est sensé être comme ma petite sœur._**

**- Moi : ça va Kyo ? On peut commencer ?**

**- Kyo : oui, oui, c'est bon.**

Nous commençâmes.

**- Kyo : à gauche ton coup de pieds ! A gauche !!!!! Naaannn ça c'est ta droite !!**

**- Moi : désolé.**

**- Kyo : je compatis avec le maître, t'es vraiment un cas désespéré. On reprend. Donne un coup de pied à la hauteur de mes épaules. Nonnnnnn pas comme ça, regarde.**

**- Moi : t'es doué Kyo.**

**- Kyo : non c'est toi qui est nulle.**

Je me baissai afin de ramasser la cible et je ne me rendis pas compte que mon pantalon descendait légèrement.

-** Kyo : _on voit son string !!! Elle est inconsciente ma parole !! Je suis devenu pervers je crois !!_ Bon, un dernier exercice.**

Ma maladresse me fit tomber sur lui. Il avait ses mains sur ma taille. Il était vraiment très mignon, mais il fallait que je le considère comme mon frère.

- **Kyo : _ne pas céder._**

**- Moi : _ne pas s'approcher pour l'embrasser._**

Je me relevai rapidement avant de céder à la tentation.

Un peu plus tard.

- **Kasuma : bonjour les enfants !**

**- Nous deux : salut !**

**- Kasuma : je suis content de voir que vous entendez bien. Toi qui à toujours voulu un grand frère Alizéa.**

**- Moi : oui…**

Pourtant j'aurais aimé qu'il soit plus que ça, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon père.

- **Kyo : _je veux pas qu'elle soit ma sœur… je crois qu'il y a autre chose… mais par respect pour mon maître je dois me l'interdire._**

Le lendemain, chez Shigure.

- **Yuki : bonjour Tohru.**

**- Tohru : bonjour !! Kyo et Shigure sont déjà partis.**

**- Yuki : tant mieux.**

Il l'embrassa.

-** Tohru : je, je sais plus comment faire au lycée…**

**- Yuki : dès demain je mettrais les choses au clair avec mon fan-club et leur dirais que tu es ma petite amie. Enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr.**

**- Tohru : (rouge) ça, ça me ferait plaisir. Mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Kyo.**

**- Yuki : pff on s'en moque du baka neko et de toutes façons il est occupé avec Alizéa.**

**- Tohru : c'est vrai, tout va bien alors.**

Elle posa la tête sur son torse en faisant attention à ne pas trop s'approcher. C'était vraiment frustrant de ne pas pouvoir enlacer la personne que l'on aime.

Plus tard.

Ren Soma avait convoqué Alizéa, mais pourquoi ??


	7. Promesse

**Note:**pensées en italique.

**Note1:** (chibi eyes larmayants) pourquoi personne ne me laisse de reviews pour cette fic? Pourquoi???? Sniffff.

* * *

Ren Soma m'avait convoquée. C'était mauvais signe. Je n'aimais pas cette femme. Elle était perfide, méprisante et cruelle. Je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien me vouloir. Je frappai et entrai dans sa chambre.

**- Moi : que me voulez-vous ?**

**- Ren : j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose.**

**- Moi : quoi donc ?**

**- Ren : que tu récupères les maudits.**

**- Moi : pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Ren : si tu fais ça, Akito aura tout perdu et je pourrais faire ce que je veux d'elle. Evidemment tu seras récompensée.**

**- Moi : vous êtes un démon de la pire espèce, manipulateur et narcissique. Je ne ferais jamais rien pour vous, jamais. De plus, comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre fille, je n'obéis à personne. Au revoir et au plaisir.**

Je partis en trombe. Il est vrai que je ne portai pas Akito dans mon cœur mais pas au point de lui faire ça. Je suis quelqu'un de pacifique en général malgré mon mauvais caractère. Cette rencontre m'avait tout de même énervée.

Comme je n'avais rien de particulier à faire, je me promenais dans les rues commerçantes. Mes cheveux tricolores étaient balancés par le léger vent matinal. Parfois, les gens me dévisageaient à cause de mon apparence : c'était le lot de tous les maudits. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me cognai contre quelqu'un.

- **Moi : désolé, ça va ?**

**- Tohru : oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**- Moi : alors, heureuse avec Yuki ?**

**- Tohru : (plus rouge tu meurs) comment tu sais ?**

**- Moi : (sourire) je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses mwahaha.**

**- Tohru : ah bon. Le problème c'est son fanclub.**

**- Moi : il ne reste plus que trois mois de cours de toutes façon et après c'est fini !! En plus ce sera le printemps et j'adore cette saison !!**

La boulette de riz baissa les yeux et des larmes apparurent.

- **Moi : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Tohru : c'est trop court trois mois. Si rien ne change, ils vont tous retourner vivre au manoir et, et Kyo sera enfermé !!!**

Je la serrais dans mes bras.

-** Moi : Tohru, je te fais une promesse. La malédiction sera levée au moment voulu et rien de tout ça n'arrivera. Je te le jure.**

**- Tohru : tu, tu sais comment la lever ?**

**- Moi : je t'ai dis que je savais beaucoup de choses… Alors ne t'inquiète plus et profite de la vie.**

**- Tohru : d'accord ! Je te fais confiance !! Merci !!**

Je le regardai s'en aller. Trois mois…

Le lendemain au dojo.

J'étais seule avec Kyo, ce qui me gênait. Pourquoi ? Parce que ma raison me disait de rester sage et mon cœur de lui sauter dessus. Bref, c'était une situation assez compliqué. Etait-ce normal de tomber amoureuse de la personne qui est sensé être votre frère ? Pas vraiment, mais c'était pas ma faute. Je soufflai un grand coup et allais le voir.

- **Moi : salut Kyo. Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Kyo : _waahh elle est trop mignonne dans sa petite robe noire. Je suis entrain de passer en mode pervers TT_ Je fais pas grand-chose.**

**- Moi : _j'arrive plus à parler quand il me regarde comme ça_**

**- Kyo : _je peux plus résister._**

Il s'approcha un peu de moi. J'avais compris.

-** Kasuma : bonjour !!!!**

Nous nous éloignâmes brusquement, rouge.

- **Kasuma : _je suis revenu trop tôt. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait été plus rapide que ça à se déclarer. Ils sont tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre et ne s'en rendent pas compte. C'est trop mignon. Va falloir que je les aide._ Dîtes, demain vous pourriez me garder le dojo toute la journée, je suis invité.**

**- Kyo : tous les deux ?**

**- Kasuma : oui, ça serait bien…**

**- Moi : d'accord papa !! On fera fuir tous les voleurs !!**

**- Kasuma : (grand sourire) J'espère bien ! _J'espère qu'ils se rapprocheront. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que je vais faire de ma journée ??_**

Nos deux timides vont-ils enfin se rapprocher ? Et, en quoi cette année le nouvel an serait-il différent chez les Soma ?


	8. Enfin!

Aujourd'hui Kyo et moi allions être seuls toute la journée.

- **Moi : tu viens m'aider à faire le repas ?**

**- Kyo : d'accord.**

Il remplit une casserole d'eau froide. Je me retournai pour la prendre et me cognai à lui. Toute l'eau se renversa sur moi et mon haut blanc devint assez transparent.

- **Kyo : (rouge et gêné) _là s'en est trop, je peux pas !!!_**

Il sentait que son pantalon rétrécissait au fur et à mesure. Je l'avais remarqué mais ne dit rien. Je me contentais de m'approcher de lui.

-** Moi : (air innocent) ça va Kyo ?**

**- Kyo : tu devrais aller mettre quelque chose de sec, on est en hiver tout de même.**

**- Moi : d'accord.**

Il soupira. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard un cri le sortit de ses pensées.

- **Moi : auuu secoursssss !!!!!!!!**

**- Kyo : quoi ?**

**- Moi : là !!!!!!! regarde !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Je m'accrochai à lui.

-** Kyo : mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Moi : là !! un cafardddddddd !!!!!!!!!!!!! Ecraseeeee leeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!**

**- Kyo : calme toi. C'est juste un insecte !**

**- Moi : (le serrant encore plus) pitiéééééé !!!!**

Il soupira et fit voltiger la chose à l'extérieur.

- **Moi : merci.**

**- Kyo : (mort de rire) ha ha ha**

**- Moi : c'est pas drôle !!!**

**- Kyo : si, très. Si tu avais vu ta tête ! hihihi**

**- Moi : arrête de te moquer de moi.**

**- Kyo : désolé.**

Il me caressa doucement la joue.

- **Kyo : je ne voulais pas, mais…**

Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement. Je l'autorisai à approfondir le baiser et à introduire sa langue. Ensuite je me blottis contre lui.

- **Kasuma : ahh !!! c'est pas trop tôt !!!**

Nous fîmes volte-face.

- **Moi : grrr papa !! T'avais tout prévu je paris !!**

**- Kasuma : vous me faisiez pitié, j'ai voulu vous aider.**

**- Kyo : mais maître…**

**- Kasuma : je suis fier de moi . Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux !!**

Kyo s'en alla bouder quelque part sur un toit et je restai avec mon père pour lui faire la morale.

Le lendemain au manoir.

Akito m' avait convoqué avec Kyo.

- **Akito : cette année pour le Nouvel An, vous participerez tous les deux à la fête. Kyo, tu peux partir, à bientôt.**

Il s'en alla, se posant tout un tas de questions.

- **Moi : pourquoi se revirement de situation ?**

**- Akito : parce que cette année qui arrive et la votre à tous les deux. Tu sais très bien qu'une fois les douze signe passés, c'est au chat et à toi.**

**- Moi : oui, cette nouvelle année sera une année interdite…**

**- Akito : tout à fait. Et même si ça me déplaît énormément, je n'ai pas le choix. A jeudi pour la fête.**

**- Moi : oui…**

Chez Shigure.

- **Tohru : cette année je vais chez mon grand-père pour le Nouvel An !**

**- Kyo : c'est bien ça, d'autant plus qu'Akito m'a demandé de venir.**

**- Yuki et Tohru : quoi ???**

**- Shigure : c'est exact. Cette année sera une année interdite…**

**- Kyo : qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Shigure : vous verrez lors de la fête…**

**- Tohru : _la promesse qu'Alizéa m'a faite a peut-être un rapport._**

Dans deux jours la fête d'un Nouvel An vraiment très spécial…

* * *

**Qui veut la suite ?**


	9. Nouvel AN

-** Akito : bonjour à vous tous, maudits. Aujourd'hui, comme vous pouvez le voir, deux personnes de plus assistent à cette fête. En effet, cette année qui arrive, est une année très spéciale. Elle est dite interdite car c'est la leur.**

Elle nous pointa du doigt.

-** Kyo : depuis quand il y a une année avec le chat ?**

**- Akito : ce n'est pas l'année du chat pauvre monstre, c'est l'année de l'exclu et, et de l'autre…**

**- Momiji : pourquoi Alizéa est ici ?**

**- Akito : Alizéa est la quatorzième maudite. C'est elle qui va ouvrir cette fête avec le monstre…**

**- Kyo : c'est quoi cette histoire ?**

**- Yuki : quatorzième ? Mais par quoi est-elle maudite ?**

**- Haru : (à la limite d'être black) et elle est où d'abord ?**

**- Moi : je suis là.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. J'avais revêtit mon habit traditionnel. Il était rouge avec des broderies d'or. Il était parfaitement assorti à mes yeux et à mes cheveux. Je pris place à côté d'Akito.

- **Akito : parfait, vous pouvez ouvrir la fête.**

**- Moi : Kyo, suis moi.**

**- Kyo : mais je sais pas danser moi !**

**- Moi : (murmure) tu n'auras qu'à me prendre les mains et ça ira tout seul. Fait moi confiance.**

Il s'exécuta. Dès que j'entendis les premières notes de la musique, je commençai instinctivement à danser. J'avais plongé mes yeux dorés dans le regard rubis du chat. J'avais l'impression de m'y perdre car je l'aimais. La danse fut très courte mais ce fut un instant magique, car, perdu dans ses yeux, j'étais loin d'ici. Ce fut la voix d'Akito qui nous ramena à la réalité.

- **Akito : voilà c'est enfin fini. Heureusement que ces années sont rares car c'est absolument abominable.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers le buffet.

- **Kyo : alors toi aussi tu es maudite… Je comprends mieux notre non-transformation à ton contact à présent.**

**- Moi : désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit.**

**- Kyo : ça fait rien.**

Je lui souris.

- **Yuki : Alizéa ?**

**- Moi : Oui ?**

**- Yuki : est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Akito que je suis parti ?**

**- Kyo : c'est pas ta bonne baka nezumi.**

**- Moi : tais-toi Kyo ! Bien sûr Yuki et dit bonjour à Tohru de ma part !!**

Il rougit et murmura un merci.

- **Moi : tu boudes Kyo ?**

**- Kyo : …**

Je soupirai. J'annonçai à Akito que nous quittions la fête et que le rat était déjà parti. Elle se mit en colère mais je ne m'en occupai pas. Je pris le chat par la main et l'entraînais dehors.

**- Kyo : tu ne crains pas Akito on dirait.**

**- Moi : c'est exact.**

**- Kyo : ça serait bien si tout le monde était comme toi.**

**- Moi : mais avoir peur c'est normal, c'est juste que moi…**

**- Kyo : oui ?**

**- Moi : je suis un peu différente, voilà tout.**

**- Kyo : et par quel esprit es-tu maudite ?**

**- Moi : par le plus beau et le plus dangereux…**

**- Kyo : c'est-à-dire ?**

**- Moi : toi et les autres le saurez en temps voulu. Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire pour l'instant. Pardon.**

**- Kyo : c'est pas grave princesse.**

**- Moi : tu sais que je t'aime toi ?**

**- Kyo : mais moi aussi voyons.**

Nous nous embrassâmes en plein milieu de la rue, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous fasse un remarque.

- **Moi : Kyo ! Le soleil se lève !**

Il m'enlaça.

Le divin luminaire, mon véritable dieu, remontait peu à peu des bas-fonds de l'horizon. Il déversait lentement sa douce lumière rouge sur la ville encore endormie. Il me semblait que ce premier lever de soleil de l'année serait le plus beau mais peut-être aussi le dernier d'une ère qui se finirait d'ici le printemps. Dans les bras de celui que j'aimais, ce paysage en était encore plus féérique. Je garderai précieusement ce souvenir jusqu'au dernier instant, jusqu'à ce que ma mémoire ne soit plus que des cendres soufflées par le vent.

Un peu plus loin, Yuki et Tohru, main dans la main, priaient pour que cette nouvelle année soit heureuse et pour que la malédiction soit levée.

Le soleil ma transmit leur prière. Qu'il en soit ainsi.


	10. Bientôt

Je me rendis chez Akito.

-** Moi : bonjour.**

**- Akito : Alizéa, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Moi : je voulais que tu sois la première personne à connaître ma décision.**

**- Akito : je t'écoute.**

**- Moi : le jour de l'enfermement de Kyo, je, je lèverais la malédiction Akito.**

**- Akito : … Je m'en doutais. Tu es différente de tes prédécesseurs. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu irais jusqu'au bout.**

**- Moi : tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ?**

**- Akito : Alizéa, je te déteste mais je ne peux pas lutter contre ce pouvoir que tu es la seule à posséder. Si tu désires lever la malédiction, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher. Mais pour l'instant…**

**- Moi : … on va faire semblant que rien ne changera.**

**- Akito : tout à fait. Le jour du printemps, se sera la fin.**

**- Moi : oui. A bientôt.**

Je quittai le manoir. Cette décision n'avait pas été facile à prendre mais c'était mon devoir. Mes ancêtres n'avaient pas eu le cran de briser la malédiction, alors je le ferais. Cette année, le printemps sera symbole de la fin d'une ère et du début d'une autre, plus heureuse. Cette idée me réjouissait vraiment. Ca me mettait de bonne humeur.

Un plus tard.

- **Moi : salut Kyo !!**

**- Kyo : 'lut.**

**- Moi : ça va pas ?**

**- Kyo : si si.**

Je savais que c'était à cause de sen enfermement. Plus la date fatidique approchait, plus il se renfermait sur lui-même. C'était dans un mois. J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire que rien n'arriverait, mais il ne fallait pas. Cependant, lui et les autres maudits auront une magnifique surprise.

- **Moi : Kyo, un petit sourire s'il te plaît.**

**- Kyo : vais essayer.**

Je m'assis sur ses genoux.

-** Moi : j'aime pas te voir triste mon chéri.**

Il me caressa la joue.

- **Kyo : désolé. Mais avec toi j'arrive à tout oublier.**

Je l'embrassai.

- **???: vire de ses genoux toi !!!!!!!!!!**

Une chose non identifié me cogna violemment et j'attéris à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était une fille et elle semblait étrangler le chat.

- **Kyo : Kagura, qu'est ce que tu veux bordel ?**

**- Kagura : au nouvel an, t'es parti sans même me parler !!!!!!**

**- Kyo : lâche-moi, tu fais chier à la fin !**

**- Moi : tiens, une autre maudite.**

**- Kagura : ouaiiii et même si c'est aussi ton cas, je t'interdis de toucher à MON Kyo !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Kyo : ehhh mais je suis pas à toi !!**

**- Kagura : (œil maléfique) ouiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Moi : Kyo n'est pas ton objet. De plus, ton comportement hystérique est totalement stupide et puéril.**

**- Kagura : mais de quoi je me mêle pétasse !!!**

**- Kyo : lui parle pas comme ça !!**

Elle resserra encore plus son étreinte et Kyo lançait des appels à l'aide avec son regard !!!

- **Moi : lâche-le immédiatement.**

- **Kagura : naaannnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est mon Kyo à moi !!!!!!!!! Nyaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! Je le laisserais à personne !!!!! Moi j'accepte tout de lui !!! Toutes ses formes !!! Tout !!**

Elle commençai sérieusement à m'énerver celle-là.

-** Moi : très bien, si tu es capable de me battre, je te laisse Kyo. Dans le cas contraire, tu abandonnes.**

**- Kagura : d'accord.**

**- Kyo : mais Alizéa, tu es nulle en arts martiaux !!!**

**- Moi : fais moi confiance.**

Nous nous mîmes l'une en face de l'autre lorsque mon père arriva.

- **Kasuma : Kyo, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Il lui résuma rapidement la situation.

**- Kyo : mais Alizéa ne peut pas gagner contre Kagura. Elle ne sait même pas donner un coup de poing correct. Elle veut se débarrasser de moi, c'est pas possible.**

**- Kasuma : (souriant) ne t'inquiètes pas. Fais lui confiance.**

**- Kagura : c'est parti !!**

Avant qu'elle ne m'attaque je sortis mon précieux pendentif et le mis devant les yeux de Kagura.

- **Moi : esprit du sanglier, endors-toi.**

La jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol tandis que je rangeai mon collier sous mon pull.

- **Kyo : mais ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**- Moi : tu le sauras bien assez tôt, je te le promets.**

Et le temps passa.

Veille de l'enfermement chez Shigure.

- **Tohru : Yuki… (sniff) je, je veux pas que t'aille là-bas…**

**- Yuki : ma princesse… Je ferais tout pour te revoir même si ça doit prendre du temps. Je te le promets.**

**- Tohru : je veux pas perdre mes amis. Et Kyo, plus jamais je ne pourrais le revoir… (ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn)**

**- Yuki : calme-toi mon amour, je t'en prie, calme-toi.**

**- Shigure : demain tu pourras nous accompagner au manoir pour dire au revoir.**

**- Tohru : c'est vrai ?**

**- Shigure : oui, ne t'inquiètes donc pas.**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : veille de l'enfermement avec Kyo et Alizéa. Comment vont-ils passer cette dernière soirée ?**

**Alors, qui veut la suite ? Poourquoi personne ne m'aime et me laisse de reviews????**


	11. Le chant de l'alouette

**Crédits: **Les paroles sont à la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette. Persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Alizéa.

** Note:** Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue, et vous saurez comment se finit cette histoire et quel est le secret d'Alizéa.

* * *

Veille de l'enfermement.

- **Moi : Kyo, je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**- Kyo : tout ce que tu veux, puisque c'est presque fini…**

**- Moi : faisons que cette nuit soit la plus belle de notre vie.**

**- Kyo : tu, tu le veux vraiment ? Après ça risque d'être encore plus difficile.**

**- Moi : non, s'il te plaît. Passer la première et la dernière nuit avec toi, parce que je t'aime.**

**- Kyo : Alizéa… Parfait, faisons que cette nuit soit magique.**

Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore avant de nous allonger sur le lit où nous reprîmes nos baisers. Et pendant des heures, éclairés par la lune, nous apprîmes par cœur les courbes du corps de l'autre, nous nous enivrâmes de caresses et de mots doux. Nous nous appartenions. Alors que minuit sonnait déjà, je me blottis dans ses bras.

**« Juliette, Juliette  
J'entends le chant de l'alouette**

(Kyo)_ Alizéa, écoute cette horloge qui sonne ce nouveau jour _

**  
Je serai fort mais sois prête**

(Kyo) _Je serai fort devant nos adieux, devant nos larmes_

**  
Juliette je dois partir**

(Kyo) _Alizéa, dans quelques heures je devrais partir._

**  
Roméo, Roméo  
Non c'est celui du rossignol**

(Alizéa) _Kyo, non n'écoute pas sonner minuit, cette heure maudite_

**  
Je sens que je vais devenir folle**

(Alizéa) _Vais-je perdre la raison et mon cœur_

**Roméo si tu pars**

(Alizéa) _Kyo, si tu vas là-bas.  
_**  
Je ne veux pas**

(Kyo) _C'est impossible, je veux rester ici_

**Je ne peux pas**

(Alizéa) _Je ne peux pas t'imaginer enfermé là-bas_

**  
Vivre sans toi**

(Kyo) _Nous allons devoir vivre séparés_

T'aimer t'aimer  
Toute une vie à t'aimer

(Kyo) _J'aurais pu t'aimer pour toujours _

(Alizéa) _Je pourrais rester blottie contre toi ma vie entière _

**  
Que la justice humaine ne soit pas si certaine**

(Kyo) _La justice n'existe pas, elle est au service du mal_

**  
Ont-ils jamais aimé pour pouvoir nous juger**

(Alizéa) _Sont-ils froids et cruels pour faire ça ?_

T'aimer, demain, tu seras si loin

(Alizéa) _Demain, tu seras si loin de moi_

(Kyo) _Demain je ne serais plus avec toi  
_**  
T'aimer t'aimer jusqu'au bout de la nuit**

(Alizéa) _Alors, rien que pour cette nuit aimons-nous comme jamais. _

(Kyo) _Aimons-nous jusqu'au dernier instant qui nous sera donner d'être ensemble _

**  
Dormir dans tes bras, mourir avec toi  
Dormir dans tes bras, mourir avec toi**

(Kyo) _Dormir dans tes bras à jamais tel est mon souhait _

(Alizéa) _Mourir avec toi j'aurais tant aimé _

**T'aimer **

(Kyo) _Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours même au fond de ma cage_

(Alizéa) _Je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que ma mémoire s'efface_**»**

Et nous nous sommes endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre, pour vivre jusqu'au bout cette ultime nuit. Et, quand le soleil se lèvera, tout sera terminé et plus jamais nous ne goûterons à nos baisers.


	12. Esmeralda

Mon père vint nous réveiller. Nous nous habillâmes rapidement et quittâmes le dojo. Le soleil brillait divinement dans ce ciel bleu azur. Aujourd'hui c'était le printemps, la saison la plus heureuse de toutes. Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Avant de franchir la porte, j'embrassai Kyo une dernière fois. Nous entrâmes. Les treize maudits, Tohru, Akito, le père de Kyo. Tous étaient là. Nous les rejoignîmes. Momiji et la boulette de riz pleuraient. Yuki et Haru avaient un air grave. L'atmosphère était froid et pesant. Finalement Akito prit la parole.

-** Akito : aujourd'hui est le jour de l'enfermement du chat, du monstre. C'est le moment où il doit retourner à l'isolement le plus total. Etre seul et exclu, tel est son destin. De plus, en ce jour, vous autres maudits, devriez revenir vers moi pour toujours. C'est vrai, je suis le dieu et le chef de famille et tout aurait dû se passer ainsi. Cependant, l'essence de la malédiction ne m'appartiens pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui détient le pouvoir du soleil. Alizéa, montre-leur.**

Je sortis mon pendentif.

- **Akito : comme vous pouvez le voir, tous les animaux y sont représentés. Grâce à cette objet, Alizéa est capable de contrôler l'esprit de tous les maudits, car elle est la quatorzième maudite. Et c'est en ce nom, qu'elle a pris une décision. Je te laisse la parole.**

**- Moi : Merci. Aucun de mes prédécesseurs n'a souhaité utiliser son pouvoir de quatorzième maudit afin de lever la malédiction. Cependant, je trouve ça injuste. De plus, c'est la première fois que nous sommes tous réunis, alors j'en profite. Cette malédiction n'a que trop duré. Je ne veux plus que ceux que j'aime soient enfermés ou prisonniers. L'avenir doit être différent. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision. Akito, c'est quand tu veux.**

**- Akito : aujourd'hui premier jour du printemps est venu le temps de la libération grâce au sacrifice du quatorzième maudit qui sera le dernier des Phénix !**

Je me transformai en l'oiseau de feu. J'avais l'envergure d'un aigle. Mes plumes étaient en majorité rouge. Mon bec, mes serres et mes yeux étaient dorés.

-** Moi : que ce sacrifice mette fin à la malédiction, entend mon appel dieu solaire !!!!**

Du feu apparut sur mes ailes.

-** Moi : adieu. Vivez votre vie et soyez heureux !**

Je jetai un dernier regard à mon père et à Kyo lorsque je m'embrasai complètement. Je me consumai petit à petit mais je ne soufrai pas.

Une lumière rouge s'échappa du brasier et frappa les maudits, les libérant un à un. Quelques minutes plus tard, Akito plaça les cendres d'Alizéa dans une urne rouge et la donna à Kasuma.

- **Kyo : (en pleurs) elle, elle savait que c'est elle qui partirait… Elle le savait…**

**- Kasuma : adieu ma petite fille, adieu.**

Au cimetière on installa une stèle et l'urne fut déposée à côté. Le soleil se coucha annonçant la fin d'une ère et le début d'une autre. Cependant Kyo avait perdu son cœur et Kasuma son âme.

Trois jours plus tard.

Des cendres du phénix qu'elle était, Alizéa renaquit. Ses cheveux était devenu de geai et ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle était désormais le portrait craché de sa mère. Personne n'avait pensé que les phénix renaissaient de ses cendres. Tant mieux. En effet, le sacrifice du quatorzième maudit n'était pas la mort mais l'oubli. Alizéa avait perdu tous ses souvenirs. Tous. Sa mémoire et son cœur étaient désespérément vide. Son sacrifice : le néant. A jamais étaient perdus ses sentiments et son passé. Ils avaient été détruits à jamais. Pour elle, elle n'est plus personne. L'âme d'Alizéa Soma est morte, seul son corps amnésique demeure. Pour elle, son père et Kyo ne sont rien. Elle ne sait même pas qu'ils existent et qu'ils la pleurent de tout leur être. Elle ne sait pas non plus qu'elle a changé la vie des anciens maudits. Elle n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. Tout comme une machine, elle a été réinitialisée, remise à zéro. Et sous la pluie, la jeune fille se lève et marche vers la sortie de la ville. A chaque pas qu'elle fait, elle s'éloigne un peu plus de son passé et de ceux qui pleurent sa mort. Elle s'en va vers un ailleurs qu'elle ne connaît pas encore tandis que certains retiennent désespérément son souvenir dans leurs cœurs. Elle part, elle part et ne reviendra jamais et ne sait pas que deux personnes donneraient tout pour qu'elle revienne.

Et la jeune fille avance sous la pluie et retourne vers son pays. Elle y prendra le nom d'Esméralda…

* * *

**Note: Et voilà, c'est fini !! Alors ? Verdict ? Perso, j'aime beaucoup ma fin même si elle est triste. Laissez moi des commentaires pour laisser vos impressions please !!!!!!**


End file.
